Madame Malkin  Roupas para Todas as Ocasiões
by Meel Jacques
Summary: - Meu pai está na loja ao lado comprando meus livros e minha mãe está mais adiante procurando varinhas - mentiroso! mentiroso! Tentei forçar minha voz parecer normal e saiu mais como tédio, um pouco arrastada.


**Madame Malkin - Roupas para Todas as Ocasiões**

_Meel Jacques_

* * *

><p><em>Novamente <em>papai havia me deixado sozinho em uma loja e ido se encontrar com _os Ministros _e eu estava sozinho enquanto uma mulher toda vestida de Lilás, baixinha, gordinha e irritantemente sorridente andava de um lado para o outro e uma mais jovem tirava as minhas medidas e dava uns pontos na roupa semi-pronta.

Olhei para o espelho a frente tentando me decidir entre o carpete azul ou branco quando a porta da loja se abriu. Um garoto baixinho e magro com as roupas surradas entrou um pouco perdido. Perguntei-me se ele havia saído de alguma briga com um trouxa, e o pensamento me alegrou.

- Hogwarts, querido? - a bruxa de lilás perguntou a ele. - Tenho tudo aqui. Para falar a verdade, tem outro rapazinho agora ajustando uma roupa.

Fiquei ansioso de finalmente poder ter um amigo. Quero dizer, um amigo de verdade, sem que ele precise saber o meu nome, sem que seus pais peçam para eles se enturmarem com o filho dos Malfoys.

Madame Malkin colocou-o num banquinho ao meu lado, enfiou-lhe uma veste comprida pela cabeça e começou a marcar a bainha na altura certa.

- Alô - chamei sua atenção. Ele olhou para mim pela primeira vez e então eu pude vislumbrar os seus olhos e eles eram tão belos. - Hogwarts também?

- É - ele confirmou e então me senti mais confiante tendo sua atenção.

- Meu pai está na loja ao lado comprando meus livros e minha mãe está mais adiante procurando varinhas - mentiroso! mentiroso! Tentei forçar minha voz parecer normal e saiu mais como tédio, um pouco arrastada. - Depois vou levar os dois para dar uma olhada nas vassouras de corridas. Não vejo porque os alunos de primeira série não podem ter vassouras individuais. Acho que vou obrigar papai a me comprar uma e vou contrabandeá-la para a escola às escondidas.

Esperei que ele achasse minha ideia incrível, mas ele não falou nada.

Foi decepcionante.

- _Você _tem vassoura?

- Não.

- Sabe jogar Quadribol?

- Não.

Ele parecia estar se perguntando o que diabo seria Quadribol.

- _Eu sei,_ meu pai falou que vai ser um crime se não me escolherem para jogar pela minha casa, e sou obrigado a dizer que concordo. Já sabe em que casa vai ficar?

- Não. - ele olhou idiota, então segurei um suspiro.

- Bem, ninguém sabe mesmo até chegar lá, não é, mas sei que vou ficar na Sonserina, toda a nossa família ficou lá, imagine ficar na Lufa-Lufa, acho que eu sairia da escola, você não?

- Hum-hum. - eu já estava começando a ficar irritado.

Procurei algo para falar quando me deparei com um homem enorme e peludo, e ali estava um assunto interessante para se discutir.

- Caramba, olha aquele homem! – gritei indicando com a cabeça a vitrine. O homem estava diante dela, rindo para o garoto ao meu lado, percebi surpreso, e apontando para dois grandes sorvetes para indicar que não podia entrar.

- É o Rúbeo. – oh, ele conhecia o homem meio-gigante! O menino de olhos verdes pareceu contente em ter algo para falar. – Ele trabalha em Hogwarts. – havia uma presunção em sua voz que me irritou.

- Ah, ouvi falar dele.- soei mais venenoso do que pretendia - É uma espécie de empregado, não é?

- É o guarda-caças. – sua voz saiu seca soando muito desagradável. Não gostei daquilo.

- É, isso mesmo. Ouvi falar que é uma espécie de _selvagem_. – provoquei-o – Mora num barraco no terreno da escola e de vez em quando toma um pileque, tenta fazer mágicas e acaba tocando fogo na cama.

- Acho que ele é brilhante. – o garoto falou com frieza. Quem ele pensava que era para falar assim comigo? Malfoys falavam com frieza!

- _Acha_, é? – disse com malicia. – Por que é que ele está acompanhando você? Onde estão seus pai? – perguntei querendo saber com que tipo de sujeitinho eu estava falando. Aquele garoto era muito... pretensioso... falando assim com um Malfoy? Pelo mnos ele deve ser de alguma família muito nobre, ou muito idiota.

- Estão mortos – ele respondeu secamente desviando os olhos levemente. Ele não sabia esconder muito bem sua emoções. Engraçado.

- Ah, lamento. – quem seriam seus pais? – Mas eram do nosso povo, não eram?

- Eram bruxos, se é isso que você está perguntando.

Ah, bem, isso era bom, pelo menos papai me deixaria falar com ele.

Um amigo.

Essa palavra soava boa.

- Eu realmente acho que não deveriam deixar outro tipo de gente entrar, e você? – comentei entusiasmado sem esperar resposta - Não são iguais a nós, nunca foram educados para conhecer o nosso modo de viver. Alguns nunca sequer ouviram falar de Hogwarts, até receberem a carta, imagine. – declamei com fervor o discurso que meu pai sempre usava para convencer as pessoas de suas convicções. Talvez isso chamasse a sua atenção. – Acho que deveriam manter a coisa entre família de bruxos. – olhei para ele que me parecia meio confuso e meio com raiva. Não entendi. Ele deveria estar exaltado, empolgado ou... espere. Talvez ele seja um desses bruxos amante de trouxas. Quase bati a mão na testa por minha ingenuidade. Eu não o conhecia, não sabia com quem estava falando, quem era esse novo "amigo". – Por falar nisso, como é seu sobrenome?

Mas antes que ele pudesse responder a bruxa gordinha anunciou:

- Terminei com você, querido. – o garoto pulou do banquinho para o chão. Olhei para o garoto sentindo-me completamente frustrado. Meu primeiro amigo de verdade e eu não sabia nada sobre ele.

- Bom, vejo você em Hogwarts, suponho. – disse tentando disfarçar minha excitação para vê-lo novamente em Hogwarts.

Ele saiu sem me responder, mas talvez ele não tivesse me escutado.

O menino começou a comer o sorvete que o meio-gigante trouxera sem nem mesmo olhar para trás.

Ele não era muito educado, não era?

* * *

><p><strong>O <span>outro lado da história<span> merece MUITOS REVIEWS.**

**:x**

**/lixaunhas**


End file.
